


I died and now I'm chasing the protagonist?!

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Harem shit too, How do I tag?, I Don't Know Anymore, It'll be angsty at some point, It's all you can want, M/M, Multi, Original Universe, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Send Help, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This is what you get from my three am writing, Transmigration shit?? I don't know how it works, it's a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: Xue Cheng lived a simple life. And then, he died. He expected to awake in some form of purgatory. Wasn't that were dead people are supposed to go?Well, that didn't happen.Instead, he finds him living with the novel ' Righteous Demonic Hero's Path! ' and well, it wouldn't have been too bad. Except, this was a series he read constantly while he had been alive! And now he's stuck as a character who didn't even get a name! Only a measly line or two!Xue Cheng supposed that if he's going to be stuck here, he'll twist the story a bit. And not to mention, the protagonist wasn't too bad looking either. After all, he did have a crush on him...Not to mention the other characters had begin to grow on him. But that wasn't the point!His main goal now is to try and navigate this world! Well, he hopes, anyways.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. 01.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is a cluster and mess but UH

Xue Cheng always lived simply. He'd work, he'd spend time with his family on the holidays, and he'd read his book series. Life was mundane, but sweet. And no matter now plain his day to day was, Xue Cheng enjoyed it the best he could. His family always joked that he was always too golden-hearted, but they appreciated the kindness that the man carried with him. 

Sometimes it was hard to find someone as caring as Xue Cheng in the world. 

So, when he had died, it was definitely devastating. Not only to his family and friends, but to himself. The world around him was pitch black, and all he could remember was the screeching of tires, mixed with the faint beeps of a heart monitor - that flat lined loudly in his ears as his eyes opened. For a moment, panic seized his body. Where was he? What had happened? Piles of mixed thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to ease his heavy breathes. 

His eyes squinted a little, trying to find some sort of sight in the darkness, but there was nothing. All he had was a lack of sight. Not to mention, it almost felt like he was floating. As if there was nothing below him - yet he still felt something solid and color pressed against his back. This wasn't exactly the most comforting place, the male declared. And as he pushed himself to sit up, everything came back to mind. 

A car...Wasn't it a drunk driver? He thought it was. And Xue Cheng had been riding his bike home when they collided. And then there was the pain. His mind turned to think of the flat line that had rung in his ears moments before...Was he dead? If so, was this purgatory? Or some form of the afterlife? 

Well...The man had definitely expected something more than a black void. 

And as he slowly pushed himself to stand - still rather jittery with everything - he called out, 

" Hello? " 

If he was truly dead, Xue Cheng was almost positive other people would be here! He wasn't the only dead person around now! Or at least, he was guessing he was dead - mainly by suspicion and what he remembered. And then, out of nowhere, a blue screen popped up in the front of his face. A yelp of surprise escaped his lips - something that he became quite embarrassed about afterwards. 

" Welcome User! "

A thick, British accent chimed in a preppy tone. Welcome User? What the hell did that mean? He glowered towards the screen as he readjusted himself, hands gripping onto the edges of his shirt, 

" Who are you? "

Maybe this was some form of an angel? He didn't quite like the idea of a blue screen being an angel. He shuffled a tad closer, peering towards it. A faint, blue light emitted from it, before that voice chimed out once more, 

" Please insert your name! "

Whoever was speaking completely ignored the question he had asked, which put Xue Cheng off just a bit more. And suddenly, there was a keyboard in front of him. It appeared transparent, and was the same pale blue as the blank screen before him ; the blank screen now displaying a blinking line and a box. Likely where his name was going to be put. What did all of this mean, though? Why was he putting his name in this...System? Is that what it would be? Nonetheless, wouldn't his name already been known if he was in purgatory? 

None of this was making sense. 

He peered towards the keyboard, a little hesitant as he raised a finger - pressing the 'X' button. Surprisingly, he could feel the key under his finger, a loud click filling the air as the letter appeared on the screen. He let out a soft breath - more of a forced exhale - as he began to finish typing his name. Soon enough, the blinking name of 'Xue Cheng' was displayed. He glanced towards the enter button, before gingerly pressing it. 

" Welcome, User Xue Cheng! "

The voice chimed warmly, before suddenly, a mess of information appeared on the screen while the keyboard disappeared. He only had a moment to read over it, simply catching the words 'Righteous Demonic Hero's Path' before the voice called out once more. Why did that look familiar? He didn't like how his stomach churned at it. 

" Welcome to the system, User! " 

And then suddenly, the world around him was lit in color. It almost hurt, his head thrumming with an attempt to both understand his situation and focus on everything that was shifting. And once more, he was met with a sudden darkness. Yet this time, it felt different. Very difficult. As instead of feeling like he was floating, there was a solid warmth. 

" Pst...Big brother... "

A soft voice called out - he was sure I belonged to a little girl. Big brother, though? He almost wanted to cry at that moment. Maybe he hadn't died! Maybe that was _his_ little sister! After all, he was the eldest of three. But he paused for a moment. A-Yue and A-Niao...They were much older than what the voice sounded liked. He sighed slightly, his eyes slowly opening. Bright light blinded him for a moment, but it dimmed after a bit. 

He raised his hand, rubbing at his face before peering towards the one who had spoken. A young girl stood by his bed, with a mess of dark locks and green orbs - a smile on her face once she saw Xue Cheng's open eyes, 

" Big brother! " 

She cheered, climbing into the bed he had been in. She was likely no older than five. And though Xue Cheng had absolutely no clue how to deal with this situation, he went with what he felt was best. Which was to shuffle to sit up, and offer a somewhat awkward hug to the smaller. Where was he? _Who_ was he? Because he was pretty sure that this body wasn't his. 

He guessed he could start with finding out her name. 

" This may seem like a silly question,, but what's your name? " 

The young girl tilted her head at this, before letting out a laugh. 

" That's such a weird question, big brother! I'm LiXue! " 

Oh. Well, that had been surprisingly easy, but that didn't offer him much relief. At least, he had gotten her name. LiXue, and he supposed he was her big brother. Yet, now his questions moved. Mainly as to where their parents would be. As he was pretty sure whoever he was, they were young. And man, he didn't like that thought. 

This was so bad. 


	2. 02.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo this was a mess but hey

It had taken a lot of awkward prying and fumbling excuses to get the information he needed, but he had managed to piece some things together. He was apparently a sixteen year old boy right now ( How unfair! It was like going through puberty twice! ) who lived in a small, sea side village. He and his 'sister' had lived here all their lives, though their parents had died a few years back - that subject seemed to remain very touchy for the younger. Not that he blamed her any. 

His name had surprisingly remained the same - which led the male to have several suspicions and concerns. Maybe it was the work of the system, maybe it was just sheer, dumb luck that he ended up in another's body that shared the same name as him. Yet, even with this partial answers and questions, he felt there was a bigger one on hand ; how exactly had he gotten here? It wasn't like he was just dropped into another life and body, right? 

And the system wasn't helping any either. Well, it hasn't helped at all. He had no clue how to access it fully. Really, he hadn't seen any trace of that blue screen after what had happened. Which was very concerning. Maybe this was all just some fever dream? Definitely a very lucid one, if he was still in the hospital. And if it was one, he was hoping he'd wake up soon. 

At the moment, he was sitting outside, with his head in his hands. Dressed in thin, white robes, and with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, any passerby would've thought that he was...Well, him. Or whoever this body belonged too. Because even though he had appeared just as he had then, it didn't mean this body was his. Xue Cheng supposed his first course of action was to figure out just where exactly he was. That would be his best bet to solving the situation. The name on the screen kept popping back into his head, the male racking his brain for why it seemed so familiar. He was sure he's seen it multiple times, but his memory felt foggy. He suspected that was because of everything that had happened. 

This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

And even more so, there was the stress of knowing that he had died. Well, he wasn't too sure if he truly was dead, but he was pretty convinced. Would he call the life he had just been living hours prior a past life, now? Since he was stuck with this one? He didn't know. And he didn't like this feeling ; this feeling of being kept in the dark about something so important. Xue Cheng sighed as he rested his head in his hands, eyes closed. This was just a lot to take in. And sadly, he doubted he'd have any form of help. 

At least he was sure that he was reacting decently better than he had expected. On the outside at least, given he was crying on the inside, 

" Whatcha doing, big brother? " 

Xue Cheng nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice - embarrassingly letting out a shocked squeal - before peering back to the girl. Xue LiXue covered her mouth in a giggle, causing a heat to burn at his face. Great. Now he was making himself look stupid in front of a stranger! Or well, maybe he should refer to her as sister now...He sighed, his head falling into his hands once more. 

" Uh...Just thinking, "

Came the answer after a few minutes, his shoulders slumping. Well, he supposed he could try and look around the town, scope it out and get a better idea of where he was. The male tilted his head to the side at the sound of movement, noticing that the younger had settled down beside him. Her arms were propped on her knees, chin tucked in the palms of her hands.

" Well, what are you thinking about? "

Xue Cheng paused for a moment or two, trying to come up with an excuse, before sighing gently. 

" I dunno. Just a lot's on my mind, y'know? "

He hoped that didn't sound out of character. He was pretty sure he was doing a horrible job of impersonating this person. Though, given that the young girl only had casted him glances and laughed about how 'silly' he was being, a part of him was a little relieved. He definitely felt a little bad ; after all, he wasn't her real brother! But he kept that to himself. If she had already lost her parents, he didn't want to bring in the news that her brother might as well be gone as well. 

Xue LiXue gave him a curious look - Xue Cheng nearly had a moment of fear at this look - before moving to stand. She held her hand out, Xue Cheng shooting a confused glance to it, 

" Well come on then! We'll go down to the stands and get some apples since you're feeling down! " 

The girl chimed with a bright smile, and Xue Cheng found himself unable to decline. That felt like the sweetest offer he had been given since he ended up here. This would likely serve to be useful anyways! He could scope out the town while they got the fruit - and he could actually get something to eat. Of course, there had been food back at the home, but he found that the congee was horribly plain. Not that he would complain aloud now! Even if he didn't like the taste, he appreciated it. Though...An apple would've been nice too. 

The male trailed after the girl as she skipped ahead, clearly familiar with the people and the layout of the town ( Well why wouldn't she? She lived here! ) and Xue Cheng simply played along. Or tried too. He didn't know anyone else, yet they all seemed to know him. Xue Cheng didn't like the concern that balled in his gut - what if he slipped? 

No, he wouldn't think like that! He has this all under control! 

The male trailed alongside Xue LiXue, his hands folded across his chest while she lead him along. Her hands were gripped in the fabric of his robes, a way for the two to avoid being separated. And it seemed that the walk that felt like forever - though likely was only a good ten minutes - paid off with the pair arriving at a stand. An elderly woman sat behind it, her eyes gently squeezed shut while a hum escaped her. 

Should he speak up? He didn't want to disturb her any, and he was sure that Xue LiXue wouldn't say anything right away. But before he could even think of something to say, a hoarse, tired voice filled the air, 

" Take one, dear. I have a rather nice run today. " 

She was giving them out...For free?! Man...She seemed like a really nice woman. Xue LiXue had this look - like she had expected such while Xue Cheng hadn't - as she grabbed one of the apples, tossing it to her brother. She then retrieved one for herself, while Xue Cheng fumbled to catch it, 

" Thank you, miss! "

Xue LiXue happily declared as she bit into the apple. The woman simply offered a thin smile, before gently shooing the two off. Xue Cheng offered another 'thank you' with a slight bow - he was just really happy to have the apple, okay! - before hurrying after the small girl. She was happily munching away on the fruit, leaving Xue Cheng to simply bite into it once or twice. His thoughts began to wander once more as he walked, his teeth currently pressed into the skin of the apple. Righteous Demonic Hero's Path...He was sure he's heard that before! But where? He tried to press deeper and deeper into his thoughts - and suddenly, it snapped into place, 

" That's it! "

The look Xue LiXue gave him made him realize he spoke aloud. Oops. That was embarrassing. Yet, the relief he felt overbore the mild shame. He remembered why that name looked so familiar now! It was a novel! One he had read quite a few times - much to his own embarrassment. 

He paused for a moment, the gears in his brain turning. Was he in a novel?! That didn't sound good.


End file.
